


Best behavior

by CyberDollMay



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Fluff, I'll add more as I go, M/M, Master/Pet, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pet Play, Polyamory, Shibari, Shower Sex, Threesome, Trans Yuri Plisetsky
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-11-23 03:47:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11394717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyberDollMay/pseuds/CyberDollMay
Summary: Yuuri read it aloud, a mischievous smile crossing his face at the words “best behavior”. A look down towards Yurio confirmed the blond had the same thought.“Best behavior” was a code they’d come up with a month into the relationship. It was easier to say in public and quicker to type than “You’re getting fucked in cat ears tonight.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing smut with a trans character so please tell me if I messed up at any point. I wanted to portray them all in a loving relationship and show that it took time for Yuri to drop some of his boundaries and trust the other two (but mostly Yuuri).
> 
> (It's also my first time writing sex between two characters with essentially the same name so I hope you'll forgive me for all the nicknames and epithets, lol.)

       One would think Yuri Plisetsky would cuddle like a cat. Cool, aloof, like he was just sitting next to you and you happened to be touching. Yuuri thought that would be the case at least. So it took some getting used to when he learned that Yuri was more like climbing ivy. He took over your whole space and entangled his limbs wherever they'd fit.

       Like right now, as the two Yuris were watching a movie together. Plisetsky walked in around the halfway point and draped himself over the loveseat so his legs were hanging off the arm and his head and shoulders were in Katsuki’s lap. When Yuuri offered his hand, he took it greedily, entwining his fingers in Yuuri’s and holding it close. Yuuri offered to put on something else so the blond wasn't lost but he declined, clearly he was just hungry for companionship.

       When Yuuri’s phone buzzed in his pocket neither wanted to move. Yuri gave him a quick glare as he let his hand go and sat up just long enough for him to retrieve the offending device. A text from Victor.

       “What is it?” Yuri asked, nosy as always as he settled back into his boyfriend’s lap.

       “I haven’t read it yet. It’s from Vitya.”

_        How are you two? I’ve missed you so much this past week. I’d call but I’m still at the airport. This was a stressful trip so I want you to be on your best behavior when I get home. Kisses! _

       Yuuri read it aloud, a mischievous smile crossing his face at the words “best behavior”. A look down towards Yurio confirmed the blond had the same thought. “We should get cleaned up then.” he said.

       “Best behavior” was a code they’d come up with a month into the relationship. It was easier to say in public and quicker to type than “You’re getting fucked in cat ears tonight.”

       Yurio practically leapt off the couch. “Are we gonna have enough time for separate showers or do we have to share?” He asked with a grin that said he'd much prefer the latter. Yuuri got up and started towards the master bathroom, giving the blond a quick pat on the butt as he passed him. 

       While the tub (onsen style, as Victor demanded with no resistance from his partners) was more than big enough to fit all three of them, the shower was a much tighter fit. Yurio took off his shirt and binder in one fluid motion, tossing them into the hamper as he entered the room. The steady sound of water hitting the tile hid any noise he made as he undressed. Much like on the couch, Yuri let himself in and claimed the limited space as his own.

       Yuuri took this in stride and greeted him with a hug from behind. He pulled the Russian close and planted a deep kiss on the back of his neck. Yuri responded to this sweet, romantic gesture by pressing his ass against Yuuri’s crotch. 

       “Already?” Katsuki murmured into his boyfriend’s skin. He didn't protest though, and slowly moved one hand up to play with Yuri’s nipples. 

       “Yeah already, got a problem katsudon?” The blond taunted, rolling his hips. He met Yuuri’s hand most of the way up and made it cup one of his breasts. They were still learning eachother, Yuri only recently allowed him to touch his chest. 

       “ _ Nyet _ .” Yuuri replied, grinding against the younger skater eagerly. His cock got harder every time they met, and Yuuri soon found himself twitching in anticipation. He thrust up into the blonde skater, eliciting a surprised yelp. "Wait!" He jerked in his shock, his inner walls gripping Katsuki even harder. Yuuri moaned but obediently pulled out.

       "Wait for what?" He asked.

       "Victor wants us clean. We...probably shouldn't be doing this right now." He stepped forward the tiny amount that the shower stall allowed for.

       Yuri was right. If they exhausted themselves now, Victor would be pissed. Or worse, he'd feel left out."True, I guess we should wait." Yuuri turned around and started stroking his cock. It paled in comparison to Yuri's warm, welcoming hole but it would get the job done. 

       Yuri grabbed his shoulder and spun him around, bringing them closer together again. “What?” the older man groaned.

       “Victor probably doesn’t want us fucking, but if we do something that won’t leave evidence...” He smirked, “How will he even know?”

       "What does that mean?"

       "It means I'm offering you a blowjob, Katsudon." Before Yuuri could accept the offer (because at this point he was absolutely going to accept) Yuri sank down to his knees and dragged his tongue slowly along the other man's shaft. He kissed the tip playfully and looked back up at Yuuri, lips parted and ready. “Don’t make me regret it.”

       Yuuri laced his fingers through the blonde’s hair, guiding him onto his cock. He moaned softly as Yurio took in his length. The blond pushed down to the base immediately, suppressing a gag he was sure Yuuri was too startled to notice.

       “B-be careful...” Katsuki murmured. “Don’t just--ah!” Yuri bobbed his head back and forth, lavishing every inch of the other man’s cock with his tongue. Yuuri twitched and throbbed in his mouth as he let out another low noise. He looked down into the blond’s eyes, face flushed and hair slicked to his forehead. Yurio wanted to make some smartass comment, but he focused instead on making Yuuri incapable of talking. 

       He drew out louder and lewder moans with each stroke of his skilled mouth. Precum started beading up from Yuuri’s slit. He pulled back to concentrate on the tip while his hands fondled the Yuuri’s balls and the base of his shaft.

       “I-in or out?” Yuuri asked between gasps. He struggled not to thrust back inside Yuri’s mouth as he pulled away. 

       “In. Less mess.” He put Yuuri’s dick back in his mouth just in time. Katsuki tugged lightly the blond’s wet hair as he came. Yurio moaned as cum filled his mouth, thick and hot. He pressed his lips tightly around the shaft and continued to bob his head, eager to milk out every last drop.

       Once he was sure Yuuri was finished, Yurio spat it all out onto the shower floor. He stood up and pressed a cumsoaked kiss into his boyfriend’s lips.

       “Want me to do you?” Yuuri asked, eyeing Yurio’s swollen clit.

       “No.” He said simply, turning away and grabbing some soap, “I’m gonna be good and wait for Victor.” Victor wouldn’t fuck them right away, he always played with them beforehand. The thought made Yuri’s toes curl in anticipation. Denying himself for that long would be delightful punishment for their little tryst.

       “Hmm, he should be home soon.” Yuuri replied, seemingly lost in thought. They finished cleaning up quickly and headed back into the master bedroom in a cloud of steam.

       As Katsuki fumbled along the dresser for his glasses, Plisetsky descended on a small black dresser across the room. He pulled out the bottom drawer and called over his shoulder, “Wanna be a pig again?”

       “Eh, not really.” Yuuri said as he put on his glasses, blinking rapidly at the sudden change, “That hook thing hurt my nose. Plus I don’t look that good in pink and--”

       “Shut the fuck up you’re adorable.” Yuri said curtly as he pulled out two animal-eared headbands. Cat for him and dog for Katsudon. With a soft smile, he placed the snow-white ears on his head, arranging his still-wet hair to hide the headband. He took out the matching tails--a sleek, silky number for him and a much fluffier blue one for Yuuri-- and set them aside. He wasn't sure if after all these months he still needed help getting it in, but it was more fun that way.

       The last thing he needed from here were the gloves. Yuuri wore none but Yuri just felt it completed the look. They were pure white like the rest of his accessories and came midway up his forearm with textured pink pawpads on the palms. Victor had bought him others, but they were thick and clumsy, or tailored specifically to immobilize the wearer. These were fingerless, meaning he could even scratch the others if he so chose. Sometimes he did. Kitty-Yuri was a brat like that.

       He slammed the drawer shut and opened the one above it. Rows of lace and silk seemed to smile up at him, offering near endless choices of what to wear.

       "You looked really cute in that backless black one last time." Yuuri's voice came up over his shoulder, startling him. He reached over Yuri and grabbed something translucent and airy. A light blue camisole that he pulled over his head immediately before searching for matching underwear.

       "I'll go backless if you go crotchless." Yurio offered, dangling a pair of panties that they'd both been too scandalized to wear since its purchase.

       Yuuri snatched them up without any hesitation, shooting Yurio one of his "eros" grins, "If that's what you want."

       Yuri looked away, blushing. "Whatever." He turned his attention back to the drawer and fished out the garment Yuuri had mentioned. Black panties, held together in the back by a few straps that crisscrossed over each other and met in a little bow. He grabbed something similar enough to Yuuri for the top. The website called it a "babydoll" top but he thought that was stupid. Still, it flattered his figure and distracted enough from his chest for him to actually feel good about wearing it, much more than he could say about most lingerie.

       "Bend over, you're going first." He said, spinning Yuuri around to face the bed. The older man did as he was told and held himself up on his elbows against the bed. He wiggled his ass playfully as Yuri went to get the lube.

       After fishing it out of the bedside drawer, Yuri squeezed a liberal amount onto his hand and rubbed it onto the plug. He pressed the toy into Yuri's eager hole a little harder than he should have, eliciting a delicious whine from the other man as it pressed into his prostate. A quick tug to check if it was secure and a cheeky smack on his butt later, Yuuri stood up and wiggled his tail, practically giggling in delight. Wordlessly, Yuri took his place on the bed. As much as Yurio liked to tease him, Yuuri never took revenge. He was nothing but gentle as he worked the slick plug into the blond's waiting asshole.

       Yurio moaned, it was all he could do to keep from rubbing himself against the covers, hoping for some stimulation to his aching clit.

       "Alright, it's in." Yuuri leaned in and kissed the other man's jaw.

       "Mmmm..."

       "I'll get your collar now." Yuri bit back a whine as his boyfriend's warm, comforting presence left.  He could feel himself melting at the edges as Yuuri returned and closed the tight leather collar around his neck.

       When Yuri composed himself enough to turn around, he saw Yuuri had already put his on. "Let's go downstairs," he purred, "Vitya will love to see this."


	2. Chapter 2

    Victor fumbled with his bags and suitcase as he pulled his keys from his pocket, nearly spilling their dinner onto the front porch. Damn his insistence on only making one trip. 

    He unlocked the door and nudged it open. “I'm home!” He called into the house, slamming the door behind him with his foot, “and I brought dinner!”

    Yuuri, who seemed to have been waiting right by the door, barked happily at him. He thought about breaking for a second to ask if Victor needed help, but he dropped all of his things by the door, eliminating the need. Victor got down on his knees and held his arms open for Yuuri to run up and hug him. An invitation the dark haired puppy was all too happy to accept, peppering his master’s face with licks and kisses. Slender fingers ran through his hair, scratching behind his fake ears as Victor hugged him close. “I missed you so much,  _ Koineka _ . You look so handsome.” Yuuri wordlessly nuzzled his face into Victor’s neck, as if to say he missed him too.

    Their attention was taken by a low, slightly annoyed “mrrrrrr” spilling over from the living room. Yurio stalked into the hallway on all fours, gently swaying his hips so his tail would follow suit.

    "I missed you too  _ nekochka _ ." Victor turned, opening his arms for his other pet to fall into. Instead, Yurio walked right past him, barely brushing up alongside his back, and towards the kitchen. Victor smiled. He must have smelled dinner, impatient little brat.

    "All right," He said, turning back to his more adoring pet, "Are you hungry, my sweet boy?"

    Yuuri yipped in response and backed away to allow Victor to stand back up. Talking wasn't allowed during "play" time, a rule that gave Yuuri trouble at first. But in time, he became used to it. The three of them had gotten exceptionally good at reading each other's body language. Even outside of play, Victor seemed to be able to read his partners’ thoughts. The only word Yuuri could ever need as Vitya's dear puppy was their safeword.

    Yurio was sitting on the counter when they arrived in the kitchen, lightly swinging his feet and leaning forward on his hands so the plug wasn't pressing too hard into him. As he got closer, Victor could see a dark spot on the front of his panties. He smirked at the younger man, who met the look with a faux-innocent tilt of his head. "Bad kitty, off the counter." He pressed his hands against the small of Yuri's back and gently pushed him to the floor, despite the mewls of protest. Yurio landed on his feet of course, but obediently got down to his knees again, butting his head against Victor's calves.

    Victor hefted the takeout bag into the empty space left by his kitten and opened the cabinet above. Two custom made porcelain bowls were tucked into the corner, out of eyesight of any guests. The scraping of the bowls against the other dishware sent Yuuri into an excited frenzy. He paced around, yipping gleefully. He was glad Victor brought something home, he'd forgotten all about dinner once he got that text. The thawed beef still sat out next to the stove, ready at least to be refrigerated for tomorrow's meal.

    Yuri sneered at the noisy dog, but watched all the same as Victor scooped rice and fragrant orange chicken into their bowls. The two Yuris stood stock still as Victor placed their bowls on the floor, waiting for the go-ahead from their master.

    While the blond was mostly about aesthetics and performance, this was Yuuri’s favorite part. He relished every little test their loving master gave them, a scale of punishment and reward that they were in control of. General bad behavior like being greedy with their food or not playing nice was met with a swift smack, usually with his hand but sometimes a newspaper for the extra degradation, or a riding crop if Victor was feeling especially frisky. More serious offenses like biting, making a mess, or poor performance during skating practice would make Vitya get more creative. Good behavior wasn’t without its reward either. Usually just praise or some other kind of treat, but Victor was Victor after all, and he still frequently gave them grander rewards for being such good boys. In fact, Yuuri was wearing one such reward right now.

    Butter-soft leather gripped his throat, with similarly soft lace fanning out beneath it. A clasp on the front allowed for a bell or, as was the current case, an engraved name tag to be attached, resting against the base of his neck. On the back, a secure metal ring jutted out just slightly, only wide enough to fit his leash through. At first, Yuuri had found the snugness of the collar to be annoying, but over time it became comforting. It was a reminder. Tangible proof that he was owned. That he was loved.

    “Oh you’re so patient! What good boys I’ve trained.” Victor gushed, “Go ahead and eat your dinner now.”

    Yuri pressed his thighs together as he ate, trying to quell the mounting heat inside him. It was no use. He could feel Victor staring at him, smiling to himself as he wondered just what made Yuri so wet this fast. Was he going to ask? Did he even need to?  
Victor strolled up between his two darling pets and gently ran a hand through Yuri's soft blond hair. He trailed it down his back, stopping to rub just above his tail. Yuri’s shoulders stiffened and he let out a small, pathetic whine.

    “Aw I’m sorry baby. Do you not want me to pet you while you’re eating?” Victor cooed. He made no move to stop, smiling as a deep blush began to color his kitty’s face. Yurio mewled in response. No, he could keep going.Victor leaned over and pressed a kiss against his temple as his hand traveled lower, rubbing against the other skater’s firm butt.

    Yuri pretended to ignore him, relishing in the attention. He arched his back slightly, prompting Victor to pinch him. “Don’t be naughty.” he chided, “I’m just petting you.” The younger blond mewled again, rubbing his thighs together to show his discomfort. “Finish your dinner and then we can play.” Victor stood back up and made himself a plate. He ate it at the table, occasionally looking back towards them with an adoring smile.

    It was hard for Yuri to even remember he was hungry when even the slightest movement of his lower half made him aware of his burning need. But he managed. 

    At least, he managed until he felt Yuuri’s tongue drag against his aching slit. Pleasure, like lightning, shot up his spine and he yowled so loud that, once he turned around, Yuuri gave him a concerned look.

    “Red?” the dark haired puppy mouthed.

    Yuri shook his head. “Green. Very green.” he added silently.

    “ _Nekochka,_ don’t yell at your friend. That’s how he says hello.” Yurio mewled apologetically and returned to his dish, allowing his other partner to do as he pleased. A liberty Yuuri took full use of as he dove back in. He lapped clumsily at Yurio's juices, quick, broad strokes that he knew the blond wouldn't derive too much pleasure from. Still, Yuri desperately grinded against him, letting out tiny frustrated noises.  
Dinner was going to have to wait, it seemed. Victor was starting to get hard just watching his desperate little pet. Yurio raised his hips higher, giving his partner better access. Yuuri responded by pulling the blond’s underwear aside with his teeth and lavishing him with slow, gentle licks.

    Neither of them noticed Victor leave his seat until he was right next to them. He tugged Yuuri back by his collar. “I’ve been gone for a while, why don’t we take this slower, okay  _ Koineka _ ?” Yuuri turned to him and nodded, heart pounding when he saw the sly smile on Victor’s face. “Let’s all head upstairs. I bought a new toy for you and some yarn that I know our dear little kitty will love.” They watched Yurio’s whole body go stiff, fingers and toes curling in anticipation. Yuuri took the lead as they headed towards the stairs, his own excitement proudly on display thanks to his choice of underwear.

    He couldn’t help but wonder what Victor had planned. This was a gift to welcome him home after all, and Vitya could get pretty spoiled when it came to gifts...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had this sitting in my wip folder for a while and I wanted to get to the actual sex before posting it but I decided I shouldn't wait too long. So...have this as kind of a holdover? Sorry ^^;


End file.
